Meet Jade
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: Kurt gets a call in the middle of the night and learns all about Blaine's past...Glee isn't mine :  but Jade is...


**Klaine fic...**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Kurt rolled over in bed and glanced at his clock. 1:32. Awesome. Who on earth calls this early? Blaine didn't even call this early, and he like to go running in the mornings. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ He decided that it must be important so he answered it with a groggy "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Westerville General Hospital. Is this Kurt Hummel," asked the friendly voice.

"Yes, this is he. Is something wrong?"

"Do you know a Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. He's my boy-best friend," he said, quickly changing his mistake in case of homophobic people.

"He was in a car accident about 15 minutes ago. He just arrived and you were number two on the speed dial in his cell phone. We thought we should call and let you know."

"Yes. Thank you for calling. I am on my way," he said jumping up and finding some decent clothes to wear. He knew Blaine was visiting his family and that he was getting back to Dalton late, he had gotten special permission. Kurt didn't know why he hadn't stayed the night at his parent's house and drove to class in the morning, but Blaine was adament that he wasn't staying overnight because he had issues. He never went into said issues and Kurt never pushed. After searching in his room for a while, he decided on just wearing his Dalton uniform, it would be easier, and he could claim that he fell asleep studying and never got changed if someone asked.

He pulled into the parking garage and ran into the hospital. After frantically looking around for two minutes he took a deep breath and oriented himself. Once he figured out where he was in the hospital he booked it to the front desk. A woman who looked fairly unhappy with a nametag that said _Betty_ looked at Kurt and said, "Yes dear? Do you need help with something?"

"Yes. Blaine Anderson? Can you tell me where to find him, he was just admitted apparently." She clicked on her computer and found that he was unable to see visitors and told Kurt to wait in the waiting room. Reluctantly he walked to the room and plopped into the nearest chair and let his whole relationship with Blaine run through his mind on slow motion.

"Excuse me? Sir," said a voice that Kurt chose to ignore. "You. With the Dalton uniform."

"Yes," he replied trying not to sound like a total bitch, but being sleep deprived didn't help him be nicer.

"Did you just ask for a Blaine Anderson at the front desk?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Is there an issue?" Once again his voice reeked of diva but he didn't care too much. Finally he looked up to see who he was addressing. It was a man in about his mid-40's, wearing a God-awful sweater and had gray/white/black hair. If he had had better clothes, Kurt would have called him nice looking. Next to him was a women wearing a velour work-out suit who seriously needed some new highlights, and finally a teenage girl of about 16. She looked dead on her feet. She had long brown hair that was super curly and was wearing what any teenage girl would wear; leggings, Uggs, and a band tee (My Chemical Romance) with a hoodie folded over the arm of the chair.

"My name's James Anderson, this is my wife Kerrie, and my daughter, Jade. We're Blaine's family. Who are you, and why are you asking about our son?" Kurt didn't speak for a good two mintues after the introductions. He just sat there slightly awestruck. He had always meant to ask Blaine when he was going to introduce him to his parents, but Blaine never gave him a straight answer and soon enough Kurt forgot about it.

"Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's b-." He stopped, rethought and said, "Bestfriend. I got a call from the hospital."

"Hi Kurt! I'm Jade! Blaine talks about you all of the time. Can I see your eyes?"

"Um, hi? And may I ask why you want to see my eyes?"

"Well, Blaine talks about them so much, so maybe if I see them I can actually know what he's going on about."

"OK, well, go nuts." Jade stood up and got really close to Kurt. "Woah! I totally understand where he is coming from now!"

"What does he say about my eyes?"

"Well, he questions the color. Blue? Green? Gray? Which is it? And then how they have this sparkle that tends to grow when you sing."

"Oh. Well, he's very nice. I need to thank him." He turned to the rest of the Andersons and asked, "Do you guys know when we will be able to see him?"

"It shouldn't be very much longer. They said that he needed something done with his ankle and that he had a concussion. Probably about 15-20 minutes."

"Alright. I am going to go make a call. If the doctor says we can go in will someone come and get me?"

"Yes. Don't rush sweetie," Kerri said in an almost whisper.

Kurt walked to a different hallway and dialed his dad. He knew that it was early but his dad had to know. It rang a few times but then he got voicemail. He left a quick message and then dialed Wes and David's room. After three rings he heard someone half asleep answer, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Kurt. I'm at the hospital. Blaine got into a car accident and I thought I should let you know. Not to mention that I have a few questions for you guys."

"David. David! DAVID! Wake your ass up! Blaine's hurt and Kurt has questions. Shoot Kurt."

"OK, do his parent know he's gay?"

"No. Unless he went home last night to tell them."

"OK, that explains a lot. How close are him and Jade?"

"Super close. Have been since he transferred."

"Once again, that explains some things. I will call you guys when I find out how he is doing, we haven't been able to see him yet."

"Wait, have you met his family?"

"Yeah. And then his sister asked to look at my eyes because Blaine talks about them constantly. Does he really?"

"Kurt. Do you understand the reason David and I would tease you two before you started dating?"

"You knew I liked him and that he liked me."

"That's not all my friend. That's not even close to everything. He would come into our room after hanging out with you and describe your eyes, or try to, in vivid detail. And then your hair. And your skin. And your fashion sense. And your laugh. And of course the smile. But you can't forget-"

"OK! I get it. Now I'm blushing in the middle of a hospital and getting funny looks. Great. Thanks a lot. I will call you guys when I get some form of an update OK?"

"OK Kurt. But who is going to keep us out of trouble? You and Blaine in the hospital means me and David in jail, or detention. I. Hate. Detention. Kurt." Wes said this sentence with extreme animosity, obviously towards detention.

"Can you guys try to be good for once in your lives?"

"That is literally the dumbest question I have ever heard. Me and David? Be good? That's hysterical!" He then proceeded to laugh hysterically while Kurt decided that it was time his palm was introduced to his forehead.

"Bye boys. Call you later." He hung up and wandered back to the Andersons to wait. He gave a polite wave and sat down looking for a decent magazine. After ten minutes of looking and not a Vogue in sight he gave up, luckily a doctor had just come around the corner asking the name Blaine Anderson. They all rushed over to the doctor and he said that only family could go see him first, friends later. The three Andersons went to go visit while Kurt sulked in the waiting room, waiting for his turn. It was only now that he regretted not bringing his iPod or a Vogue or anything to do.

After a little while Jade came around the corner alone asked Kurt if they could talk.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Why did you lie," she asked with a sincere amount of curiousity in her voice and eyes.

"Lie? I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you're talking about?" Now he felt bad. He knew what she was going to ask. It was always the same beginning questions. But instead of the usual; are you gay, can we go shopping, and I need you to help me with my hair questions, she asked this: "You're Blaine's boyfriend. Why did you lie?"

"Um. Um. Honestly? I didn't know if you guys knew. I assumed you all would, he's so confident in his sexuality that I tend to forget that coming out is the hardest part about everything. He needs to come out on his own terms, I can't spill the beans for him."

"Good thought process. But still, I am the only one in the family that knows he's gay."

"Why did he choose to tell you and not anyone else?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have time. He just never wants to open up about it. He helps me with everything I go through, yet I can't help him because he won't let me in."

"Yeah, he's like that. Has been since forever. Everything started at the beginning of high school." She stopped took a deep breath and looked Kurt straight into the eyes, "Blaine had it rough. I wasn't there to help him until his sophomore year, even still I was just a freshman, not too much I could do about anything."

"I don't get it."

"OK. Well I guess it all starts when I came into school for my very first day. Blaine looked scared, in a way that I had never seen before, at least on his face. He always seemed so confident and happy at home. I never saw the terrified Blaine until that day. Of course he tried to hide it, but I can see right through him. Like that Chicago song, Mr. Cellophane? Yeah. Just like him, at least with me. He walked to his locker, dumped his books in and went directly to the chorus room. Obviously he wasn't out as gay, he never really was. People just made fun of him because he would rather sing, read, or dance than play sports. Sure he like watching them, but he was never really good at them, and believe me, he tried like hell. Little did he know, at that time anyhow, that I had followed him. He went and sat at the piano. He didn't play, he didn't sing. He just sat there. Then he went backstage and came back out with a radio in hand. He plopped a CD in and pressed play. I didn't recognize the song and figured that he would want to be alone, so I left. To this day he won't tell me what song he sang. I was in the second to last class of the day when I got the call. My teacher picked up the phone and sent me to the office with a look of pure...sympathy? I don't even know. It was like I was a sad little bird being told that I would never fly again. I walked in to find a cop waiting for me. We went out the cruiser and showed up here. He didn't say a word the entire time. Once we parked he asked if I wanted to know the full effect of what was going on. I said yes and he explained everything they knew. A janitor had found him in the auditorium, severely beaten. He probably had only minutes left but the janitor lept into action and saved my brother. Everything happened very quietly. The school didn't want a scandal. Once I discovered that I was the last to know I got so angry. I stormed out of the cop car and into the hospital, looking very much like you did. I told the woman his name and she asked if I was family. I said I was and got in without even having to show ID or anything. My parent were crying and he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. I had no choice but to go to school the next day. It was hell. I walked in and went to his locker to gather his things knowing that he wasn't coming back to this school ever again if I had it my way. The first thing I saw was the group of kids. There were a bunch of them, ten or fifteen, all laughing and pointing. I pushed through because they were in the way of Blaine's locker. His locker had been spray painted with the word fag, homo, queer, fairy, any slur about his questionable sexuality was on there. And the kids were laughing. I opened his locker and a little guillotine type thing came crashing down. I was pissed. I ripped it out of his locker and threw it on the floor, grabbed his books, slammed his locker door and ran to the office. I told them what happened and they said that they would 'look into it.' That was a load of bull, and I knew it but I also knew that I couldn't do anything about it at that moment. I had to go and face the day, the kids, the bullies."

Kurt just sat there. Stunned. He couldn't say anything. He was literally speechless for the first time in his life. He thought the phrase 'jaw-dropping experience' was just a dumb phrase, but here he was with his mouth hanging open like a tuna looking for food. Jade took another deep breath and looked at Kurt. "You OK? Can I keep going?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second to process all of that." He sat there for a minute just thinking. "Wait. How does this story have anything to do with the fact that you knew he was gay?"

"I'm getting to that. I told you that it was a long story."

"Right. Sorry, I'm just a little impatient."

"It's fine. I would be too in your situation. Anyway, I went to all of my classes and endured the looks, the namecalling, everything. Before I go any further, as you know, Blaine is very...secretive about things. No one ever went in Blaine's room. Ever. While he was in the hospital he asked me to get some things from his room for him. I was shocked. He always told me to stay away from his room, I thought that maybe it was just too messy and he was ashamed or something. Boy was I wrong. It looked like any other teenage boy's room, clothes on the floor, posters everywhere. There were differences though, he had this huge bookshelf stuffed with more books than the local library, and a spotless instrument collection. His keyboard was dusted off, nothing on it, his guitars were in a perfect line, all of them shiny. There was a small circular table next to his keyboard, that was really the only messy spot near the instruments. There were two glasses of half dranken water, and papers everywhere, sheet music. Some had lyrics, some were crumple up into balls, but there was a pristine set on his chair. Those had readable lyrics so I picked them up and read them. They were about a boy. Apparently this boy had amazing eyes, and smile that could charm the devil into doing good. Once I got over the initial shock of finding such beautiful lyrics I realized 'Oh hey, my brother wrote a song about a boy. Cool. He's gay.' Then I gathered the things he wanted and placed them on his bed. I had to keep looking around, I had found this song that described this boy, maybe I thought that a part of my real brother would suddenly appear out of nowhere. I was so confused, I didn't know if he was gay, or maybe I had just misinterpreted the song, like I do to so many others. I walked into his closet and found a box labeled Favorite Things. I went through the entire box. There were other songs, pictures of him and I, other pictures of Broadway and the stars and the lights, Harry Potter memorabilia, and then a photo album. It was nothing decorative, just a little one. And that's when I realized, oh yeah, he was about as straight as a circle." Kurt laughed quietly and then they both went silent.

"Jade? What was in the photo album?"

"Boys. Celebrities and crushes. Things a girl would make about a boy. It wasn't anything bad, just something, eye opening."

"Did you ever find out who the boy was that he wrote the song for?"

"Yeah. I did actually. It was a boy named Kyle. Blaine was right, he was gorgeous. Turns out Kyle was straight, very straight. And Blaine didn't write the song for him to sing to Kyle. He wrote it for me when I was a few years older to sing to Kyle. Blaine knew that I could sing and that Kyle had a big crush on me."

"Did you ever sing it to him?"

"Well, I went back to the hospital to give Blaine his things. We talked in private and he told me everything. Him and Kyle were best friends after all. I called a cab and got to Kyle's place in fifteen minutes. I knocked, asked to talk to Kyle, got granted that and sang it to him," she stopped, smiled, and held up her right hand, "we're still dating."

"OH! That's too cute! When did he give you this?"

"A few weeks after me singing to him. He told me that if I hadn't come by in the next week he was going to ask me out ring in hand." Kurt grabbed her hand and looked admiringly at the ring on her ring finger. It wasn't big and gaudy like an engagement ring, but more like the one Sam had given Quinn. A small silver band with two jade stones and an emerald in the middle of them. It was gorgeous.

"It's amazing Jade. Thank you for sharing that story. Maybe I can help Blaine now. Do you know why he won't tell your parents?"

"Scared? They may or may not disown him. Which would cut off all of his spending money like that," she snapped her fingers to prove her point. They awkwardly hugged over the chairs of the arm before Kurt shook his head and said, "No. We need to have a proper hug after that amazing bonding moment." They got up and hugged like best friends. After they pulled away she gave Kurt a confused look.

"What did we bond over. I told you a horrific story that ended well. That's it."

"Oh no. We bonded. By the way, I think Blaine stole a page from Kyle's book. I have a ring too." It was a small silver band with six small stones. They were colored like the rainbow, and he proudly wore it on his right ring finger daily. "Only Blaine has a matching one he wears on a chain."

"You were so right! We just bonded!" They jumped up and down and squealed for a minute before they remembered where they were. "Let's go see if you can see Blaine." Kurt smiled and they walked to Blaine's room. As they got there they saw his parents exiting the room. "You guys can go in if you would like," said Mr. Anderson. They nodded excitedly and walked in. Kurt's heart lept out of his chest as he saw his boyfriend lying there, alive and only a little broken.

"Blaine," he whispered and he sat on the edge of the bed grasping his hand. They just sat there for a while, Jade at the foot of the bed, and Kurt to Blaine's left. Kurt just stared at Blaine, taking in everything. He wanted to memorize Blaine's face so peaceful like this. After twenty minutes of ear-splitting silence Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt's head shot up and he whispered, "Blaine? Are you awake? It's Kurt and Jade. Sweetheart, please open your eyes if you are awake." Blaine slowly opened his eyes. At that moment Blaine didn't care about the pain in his ankle, or that it was way too bright in the room. He only cared that the boy he loved was asking him to open his eyes, and he would do anything for Kurt. Kurt noticed Blaine struggling with the brightness so he asked Jade to turn down the lights. The lower they got the easier it was for Blaine to open his eyes all the way. Once they were open he looked at Kurt and said the first words that came to his mind, "I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and blinked back tears, "I love you too Blaine," then he leaned down and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. Apparently Blaine had other plans and deepened the kiss making Kurt moan slightly. Kurt kissed back with the same amount of passion and love when Jade had some things to say.

"OK. Not to ruin the moment or anything, but gross. PDA is just not right for any couple. Not like that anyway. Me and Kyle barely touch eachother in public. And we're considered the 'normal' couple," she used air-quotes to make a point on the word normal.

"Kurt and I were just separated for awhile. We need catch up time."

"Your tongues don't need to meet and greet."

"And how would you know? You don't speak with our tongues."

"Actually, I do. You guys talk with your tongues so technically I talk to them quite frequently." Kurt sat there and quietly giggled as the two siblings bickered light-heartedly. Then Blaine turned on him. "What are you laughing at?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, winked and played along, "What are you talking about with that adorable tongue of yours Mr. Anderson?" Blaine gave Kurt a mischevious smile and grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, and proceeded to tickle him.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop!" Kurt yelled at Blaine playfully to stop and once Blaine did Kurt was out of breath. "Wait...where's...Jade?"

"I don't really know." Then they heard quiet giggles from somewhere in the room. "Jade? Um, you are kinda freaking me out," said Blaine with obvious fear. Kurt mumbled a "hang on" and looked under the bed only to fall off of the bed and get pulled under. Now Blaine was panicking. Blaine hated anything to do with scary movies and this had horror written all over this. While Blaine was busy freaking out on the bed, Jade and Kurt were quietly talking underneath the bed. "Jade? Do you really think we should be scaring him like this? He hates horror movie-esque things. And he just got out of surgery."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. We should probably get a nurse to let them know he's awake." They climbed out from under the bed getting a quite unexpected and undignifed yelp from Blaine. Then he muttered something about how scaring someone who is in the hospital was quite possibly the worst plan of the century, including Wes and David's Warbler's Christmas Bash of '08. Blaine shuddered at the thought as the nurse came in. Kurt and Jade let the parent's know that Blaine was up and already full of witty remarks. Then sat in the waiting room just chatting for a good half-hour before Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came out to get them. Apparently Blaine wanted to tell everyone something. Kurt and Jade just eyed each other wondering if this was the best time and place for him to come out. They all walked in to see Blaine toying with a necklace. Kurt's heart filled with love as Blaine's eyes roamed over the ring like he was looking at Kurt. Kurt played with his own ring absentmindedly.

"Hey guys. I have something I need to tell you. Well, Kurt and Jade know. But you guys don't," he said motioning to his parents. "This is extremely hard to say, even if I've come to terms with it, am actually kind of proud of it. I'm," he stopped, took a deep breath, looked straight at Kurt who smiled and mouthed 'I love you,' and finished his statement, "I'm gay." His mom stopped moving. His dad just looked confused and said, "I'm sorry? What?"

"I said that I'm gay. You know, I would rather kiss a boy. Not of the heterosexual persuasion." Kurt expected some sort of explosion from his parents, certainly not what came out of his mom's mouth, "I knew it would come someday."

"Wait? You knew? For how long?"

"Since those kids beat you up. Blaine, kids don't beat others up like that just because they like theatre. There has to be motive."

"Oh. OK. Wait, another bomb, Kurt's my boyfriend."

"Well, that I didn't expect. Although you reek of gay. I could just tell, but then I thought maybe you had just helped Blaine with his shopping techniques. You can't just assume these things you know." Blaine was speechless, as were Kurt and Jade. Mr. Anderson just looked murderous. Kurt knew the explosion was coming.

"And you're OK with this? Kerri, we spent 17 years on this boy. 17 years of trying to keep him out of trouble and out of harm's way, just so he can come out and say that he's gay? I don't understand this. We made sure out kids had everything," then he turned to Blaine, "you had a great childhood! Nothing we did turned you gay. It must be this kid you're hanging out with. He is so gay the building practically caught on fire when he walked in. I never would have though you would betray me like this Blaine. Never." He then stormed out of the room in a way that woud have made Rachel Berry jealous.

"Well, that could've gone better," Blaine said while waving Kurt over to his bedside. "You ignore him love. He doesn't know anything. Besides, what he said was true. You do practically light buildings on fire, but not with his reasonings. You're just too hot." Kurt blushed furiously, "Especially when you do that!"

"Au contrair my fine sir! You are obviously the one blessed with good looks in this relationship, I have the talent of being able to verbally bitch slap people if necessary. You will one day see how painful a Kurt Hummel verbal bitch slap is, and then you will learn how to create one."

"Hopefully I will never be on the receiving end of that. That's just...I don't even know...scary." They all laughed at the banter the boys had and chatted idly when they all noticed how droopy Blaine's eyelids were. They all said their goodbye to Blaine, Kurt dropping a kiss on his lips, and getting into their designated cars.

**AN: Just something I randomlly thought of...probably not going to add-on...just a one-shot :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (can ya guess what i want ya to do?)**


End file.
